


To be trusted ::short::

by noximilian



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other, anti-bullying week 2014, ficklet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noximilian/pseuds/noximilian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy needs help. We are his teammates.<br/>so why does he not say anything ?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be trusted ::short::

There's... something strange with this boy. 

He's quite different from the others I've been working with. He does not speak loud, or does not actually even speaks at all. You barely have to extract the words from his throat and when he's with all of us he's just standing there, saying nothing, waiting for us to pay attention to him or not. And it's not hard tell he prefers when we do not. I can get that he's not really in found of groups, hell if sniper and medic are, but it's not the same. It's mostly like he's scared of us. Again something that' s quite easy to see. When you try to talk to him, he almost never raise his eyes, which is kinda disturbing, and his sentences are always short. I've managed to had a chat or two with him and... Well he's quite sympathetic and does not looks as the shy type at all. But again, you have to do the first step. I've tried to ask him why he was acting like that and even to reassure him about all the other guys from the team and even about me but every time he just stood silent and nodded, shrugged or gave no more than three words max answers.   
That was how he was before though… and now that we've been sent to this new location, it seems to be even worst. None of us can see him during cease fire. It's like he's simply disappearing as soon as the alarms stop and come back when they start again. And also, from what I can see…dang this boy is exhausted ! Bags had appeared under his eyes, it's Medic who noticed them first, of course he did after all it's his job. Though I know there are things our doc is keeping for himself. “Professional secret” as he call it but I wonder if it's not mostly to respect scout's silence.  
That ear piercing silence... 

One day, I just couldn't support it anymore. I've asked spy's help to find him and when we did I've tried to make him tell us what was going on. The boy didn't said anything. He first tried to run but when we caught him back he almost immediately started to cry. God I felt bad on this day. I took our scout back to his room and let him cry all he wanted. I have no idea of how much time passed before he was done. I helped him to lay down in his bed and told him, as I did more than once, that he could lay on me if he felt like it or needed it. He didn't answered that. T'was not a big surprise. I couldn't prevent a sigh and then I've walked to exit the room. Just before I closed the door, I've heard some new muffled sounds and it took me few seconds to get what it was…and then quite painful to hear actually. I stood in front of the doors, listening to our young partner sobs until they stopped again. He did that several time before the room turned absolutely quiet. I opened the door and saw that he was asleep I've smiled sadly then closed the door for good and turned back to my own business.   
I wish I could do better. But I don't wanna force him either. Well, I saw the results. The only thing I can hope for is to show him he's ain't alone to deal with whatever is happening right now as in the future.


End file.
